


Karasuno Heroes School (HQ X BNHA)

by Lunar_Steller



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: #sassysuga2020, #slowburnforennotana, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Asexual Midoriya Izuku, Asexual Character, Asexual Iida Tenya, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, GENDERFLUID PRIDE BECAUSE YA DUDES FLUID, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Azumane Asahi, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hinata Shouyou, Genderfluid Kinoshita Hisashi, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I SUDDENLY HAD AN IDEA AND THIS WAS THE RESULT, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sassy Sugawara Koushi, Slow Build, The tops are bad a feelings, Trans Character, What Have I Done, YEET EM OUT OF HERE, also references b/c ya boi wants too, also the krsn vbc is just as rainbow as the official LGBTQIA+ club i put in here, and fanfiction, everyone is protective of the genderfluids and the girls, history youtube maybe even myths, i may make tsuki and tanaka bros in law, i might add more trans bros, im revealing my headcanons, im so sorry, karasuno is just like: FUCK THEM GENDER ROLES, lil tangerine aint all that innocent, lots of fanfics, mainly karasuno, mentions of AUs, mixed team, no beta we die like daichi, potential smut???, so much divergence istg, suga is a crackhead, that hurts me as mush as it hurts you, this thing SUCKS ASS, volleyball but with DANCE, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Steller/pseuds/Lunar_Steller
Summary: Karasuno High School was formally two different schools, one reknown for the heroes that graduated from there, the other for the old powerhouse volleyball team. Both schools had converged several years ago. But, this year comes with a surprise, a group of 30 students facing unmanageable odds. On one hand, the class faces off with villans, protecting innocent lives along with themselves. The other, rebuilding the volleyball team, of which 10 participate in. That's what happens when you have 7 members of a particular family in one school, a fun-filled chaotic year.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ashido & Asui & Bakugou & Iida & Jirou & Kaminari & Midoriya & Todoroki & Uraraka, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Class 1-A & Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Volleyball Squad Secured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this bad, but I had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it. This is my first fic on here by any chance, so expectations are low.

“Room 1-A, room 1-A. Where is it?” Luna Gekkō muttered to herself. Sure, she had older siblings here, but she’d never bothered to know the whole place. Besides, her two other siblings had disappeared.

 _First day of a new school and I’m already late._ She thought. Her family had moved here the previous year to be closer to family, so she hadn’t gotten used to some of the normal things here yet. But the school her parents sent her to was a weird one, for Japan at least. They had banned uniforms for all students, excluding gym, if they didn’t have any gym clothes. So, she ended up wearing a black Harry Potter shirt, black pants that go down to her knees, and her singular pair of black sneakers. But now was not the time to be thinking about outfits, she needed to get to class.

Her eyes darted from behind her glasses around the hallway, looking for her class.

When she found it, she sprinted towards the door and tripped as she crossed the threshold. She instinctively tried to protect her glasses first, so they wouldn’t break. But, as her hand went to protect them, her face collided with the ground.

 _Tch, I really can’t escape it can it?_ She thought. She then heard two pairs of footsteps coming toward her. It was the first day of school and she certainly wasn’t going to warm up to people quickly. She knew she didn’t, it didn’t make her a tsundere though, that was love specific, but she didn’t know why.

“When we heard that crash, we knew it was you.” Someone told her, her brother. Luna pushed herself up to see her brothers, who had abandoned her that very morning.

“Oh, hey Luther, Lucas. Why’d you abandon me earlier?” She asked them.

“We thought you were following us!” Lucas shot back.

“Well clearly I didn’t since I literally fell through the doorway.”

“Anyway, our libero and wing spiker cousins are here, Ms. All-around.” Luther said.

The trio started to walk into the classroom. “In gym, maybe we can actually have them on our team for once.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, nah dip. Anyway, half the time, you guys are blocking them down, the other times, Abby’s slamming the goddamn thing down.” Luna said.

“Oh c’mon, Luna! Don’t doubt yourself that much! Your sets are great, almost all of your receives go directly toward Jess, you’re a great decoy, and when you play against new people and do a quick, it looks like they just saw a unicorn or something.”

“When she actually gives me a set that is.”

The triplets continued to chat, making their way to the table to their cousins, Brayden, and Brittney. Brayden was a libero and Brittney was a wing spiker. As the trio walked past other filled tables, their fellow students started to whisper.

“I think they’re from a pretty big sport family. I recognize them from somewhere.” Said a bubbly girl to the two boys next to her.

“I’m sure that’s Lucas, Luther, and Luna Gekko. I think their cousins, Brittany and Brayden Gekko are in this class too.” Said the one with glasses.

“I wonder what sport they play.”

“Volleyball, I think. I heard that whatever team a Gekko is on always does extraordinarily well. They are usually dispersed between elementary and middle schools, but always come here. Apparently, we used to be a powerhouse school, but the generation gap and lack of training for the replacements made us fall from that point.”

“I wonder what their quirks are. I mean, they are **here** in the hero course for a reason.” The boy with the crazy green hair said.

“They got in through recommendations, like I did. Same with the pretty girl over there and the duo over that their table.” The duel haired boy said.

The bell rings, signaling the start of class, and just as the bell ends, the teacher strolls in. Noticing this, they sat down at their table with.

“You five, split, I don’t want family sitting together.” He said looking directly at the Gekkos. “Choose a place and sit there. Hurry it up.”

Luna sighed and sat at the table with the kids nobody else really talked to. She gave them a small, friendly smile to greet them before quickly turning her attention back toward the teacher.

When she sat down, there was a spark of recognition in the blonde boy’s eyes. He had heard about this small, powerhouse girl that went to Karasuco Middle. Her two brothers were compared to the Iron Wall at Date Tech, while oddly, she was much smaller than her siblings. But nonetheless, she was their ace, though she mostly spent her time on the sidelines. The Queen of the Court, they called her.

Why she was called that was a lot different from his majesty, the king. She was an extremely well-rounded player coming from an influential volleyball family. But the name was mainly for her skill. Besides, the family was never known to go anywhere else but, this school, Karasuno High School.

“Okay, now that you 5 are split up, now I can speak. My name is Shota Aizawa and I’ll be your homeroom teacher and dorm supervisor.” He said. “So, every year a sport team here initiates the new class of students, this year the volleyball club was chosen to do this for you. Now go change into your gym clothes and head straight for gym 3.”

“Yes, sir!” The class recited.

“But first, let me take attendance.”

“Yes, sir.”

The class contained of, with their quirks said along with them:

  1. Yuga Aoyama 
    1. Navel Laser
  2. Mina Ashido 
    1. Acid
  3. Tsuyu Asui 
    1. Frog
  4. Tenya Iida 
    1. Engine
  5. Ochaco Uraraka 
    1. Zero Gravity
  6. Mashiro Ojiro 
    1. Tail
  7. Denki Kaminari 
    1. Electrification
  8. Ejiro Kirishima 
    1. Hardening
  9. Koji Koda 
    1. Anivoice
  10. Rikido Sato 
    1. Sugar Rush
  11. Mezo Shoji 
    1. Dupliarms
  12. Kyoka Jiro 
    1. Earphone Jack
  13. Hanta Sero 
    1. Tape
  14. Fumikage Tokoyami 
    1. Dark Shadow
  15. Shoto Todoroki 
    1. Half Cold, Half Hot
  16. Toru Hagakure 
    1. Invisibility
  17. Katsuki Bakugou 
    1. Explosion
  18. Izuku Midoriya 
    1. One for All
  19. Minoru Mineta 
    1. Sticky Balls
  20. Momo Yaoyorozu 
    1. Creation
  21. Shoyo Hinata 
    1. Hidden Wings 
      1. Basically, he has wings he can make blend into his body. His mom has a pro-hero twin brother with a similar quirk to this. His father’s quirk allows him to hide things in his body, and no he is not a criminal, he just has a lot of business trips, like all Japanese fathers.
    2. Tobio Kageyama 
      1. Marksmen 
        1. Can aim at anything with spot-on accuracy 
          1. He got in by picking up rubble from nearby buildings and oneshoting the robots
        2. Kei Tsukishima 
          1. Elasticity
        3. Tadashi Yamaguchi 
          1. Sonic Wave 
            1. He can send sonic blasts from his hands. The strength depends on how much confidence he has.
          2. Hitoka Yachi 
            1. Element Fluctuation 
              1. Basically, depending on the temperature of one’s hands, they can manipulate an element. If your hands are hot, fire. Cold, water. Room/Normal, air. 
                1. Note from the Author – I made this quirk when my hands were hot as shit lmao
              2. Luna Gekko
              3. Luther Gekko
              4. Lucas Gekko 
                1. Quirks – Fictional Reality 
                  1. They can summon/make people see anything from fictional universes 
                    1. Luna = Video game/tv main
                    2. Luther = movie main
                    3. Lucas = Book Main
                  2. Brayden Gekko
                  3. Brittany Gekko 
                    1. Quirk – Imaginative Summoning 
                      1. They can summon anything they imagine, but it has to be in immense detail



At this point, whether or not this maybe the Queen of the Court was starting to bug the blonde-haired boy.

“Tsukki, if it’s bothering you that much, just ask her.” The dark green haired boy sitting next to him said, basically reading his mind.

“Fine, I will.” He shot back, getting up. At this point, Luna had gotten up and was waiting by the door hoping to get the chance to get to the locker room first, a habit she had picked up during her time in America that she didn’t want to break.

Tsukki, whose real name was Kei Tsukishima, walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. “Are you the ‘Queen of the Court’ from Karasuco Middle?” He asked when she turned around.

Luna was a bit taken aback by this, no one really called her by her full nickname that often. She was usually called “The Queen.”

“Uh, yeah, that would be me, I guess.” She said. “Luna Gekko, you?”

“Kei Tsukishima. Hey Tadashi, get over here.”

The dark green haired boy jogged to them.

“I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi. His childhood best friend.” He said, gesturing to Tsukishima.

“Luna Gekko, nice to meet you!” She responded.

“You’re a Gekko! Awesome! Can you teach me a few things?”

“You guys play volleyball too, I’m guessing?”

“Yep! It’s actually how we became close friends.”

“Hey, don’t go spilling everything about us.” Tsukishima laughed. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at the comment. “Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“You aren’t my mom, Tsukki.”

Luna was laughing seeing the best friends act like this. “We should probably go change now, guys.” She said to them.

“Yeah, we probably should.”

The trio continued to talk on their way toward the changing rooms, happily getting to know one another. Luna made sure not to trip this time.

Back at the table, a human tangerine was talking to Luther, a hotheaded blueberry, and a blonde girl, similar to Luna’s height.

“What’s wrong Hinata?” Luther asked.

“How in the world did your sister immediately become friends with possibly the saltiest person in this class?” The tangerine asked, quite confused.

“I have no idea. I’ve seen her become friends with people the rest of the school would usually avoid. I guess she has that draw on her.”

“She’s the Queen of the Court. That’s enough of a draw. How good can she be?” The blueberry asked.

“Well, she’s a middle blocker with experience in literally all the other positions, who happens to be insanely modest and nice. That makes it easy for her teammates to trust her, Mr. King of the Court.”

Kageyama got up from his seat. “I’m going to change now. I’m done with this.” He said.

“I’ll come with!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Luther sighed, shaking his head. He also made a mental note to tell Luna about this moment so she can add it to her shipping journal.

“Yachi, I’ll walk you to the changing rooms.” He said to the girl, who seemed paralyzed in her seat.

“O-oh, thank you, you don’t have too.” She nervously replied.

“Hey, I may be big, but I wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Yachi laughed at this and got up. “Yeah, but your height is kinda intimidating.”

“Really? My sisters about your height, actually. We thought she would be taller. But for some reason my brother and I ended up a foot taller than her.”

Yachi laughed at the comment, and like the trio before them, they kept chatting until they got to the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSUKISHIMA IS NOT ELASTIAGIRL, I REPEAT, TSUKISHIMA IS NOT ELASTIAGIRL.
> 
> Also, I'll give more speaking parts to the class next chapter lmao.


	2. Welcome to Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why this took my so long im sorry-

“You two came back just in time. We’re about to initiate a new batch of first years.”

“Yeah, yeah. I had to threaten to break up with him to get him here.”

“Don’t scare me like that Noya, and don’t blackmail me like that again. I don’t want you to get yelled at by Daichi for the nth time.”

“It’s fine, Asahi!”

The group chatting right now seemed rather energetic. Actually, there were multiple crushes on other members. Well, all the males had crushes on other members. Basically, the whole team was gay on some level. Coincidentally, they were in the hero course too.

There were two couples on the team:

Daichi Sawamura, the captain and wing spiker, was dating the vice-captain Koushi “Suga” Sugawara. They were quite a cute couple, and they were one of the most popular ships at school before they started dating. So, when they announced they had started dating near the end of their second year, basically the whole school celebrated. Literally everyone saw the mutual pining, it was painful for the school to watch. It was even more painful for the team, so they ended up locking them in the club room until they confessed. Asahi, especially, was happy they finally got together because he had been there from day one.

The other couple was also widely shipped, it was also kinda funny too. Asahi, the ace, and Yuu “Noya” Nishinoya, the libero, were a funny looking couple. When they’re out together, Asahi would be asked to keep a better eye on his son and Noya would be asked to go back to his dad. Now queue the surprised look on people’s face when they find out that Asahi is not a legal adult and Noya is not an elementary school kid with ADHD, though he actually does have ADHD. Now imagine the even more surprised look on peoples face when the pair tell them that the two utter opposites were dating. But the dynamic the two had and Noya saying that he didn’t want to play volleyball without Asahi started the spark that got the ship going around school.

Here’s the thing, one of the reasons the volleyball team got so popular is due to a popular show, a sport show nonetheless, that can be really similar to the team. They were popular, but nice about it. Another reason is 3rd year Jessie Gekko and 2nd year Abby Gekko, their family was the inspiration of the show coincidentally. They were offered parts in the show, but they declined because they wanted to have a normal high school life.

“Dai?” The boy with silver hair called. “We still need help setting up.”

“Ok, Suga. I’m coming. You guys go over to Jess and Abby for now, I think they’re doing something.” Daichi said. Asahi and Noya nodded.

“WAIT CAPTAIN, WHAT CLASS IS IT?” Jessie yelled.

“1-A.”

“OH, HELL YEAH!” Abby exclaimed jumping up and down. She stopped when she realized she was getting a few confused looks from her teammates. “Our triplet siblings and twin cousins are in that class!”

“You better not tease them.” Ennoshita laughed. “And Tanaka, don’t go attacking them.”

“HEY!” Exclaimed the aggressive boy with a buzzcut before turning away. “Anyway, Kinoshita and Narita should be coming with them now.”

“You guys ready just in case they choose to play volleyball?” said a voice walking in.

“As always. Just so you know there are 5 Gekkos coming in, so warning Kiyoko.” Noya informed her.

The previous year, Noya had a pretty big crush on her before realizing his feelings for the ace and his sexuality. He ended up faking the crush for a bit while trying to figure it all out. Once he got over his internalized homophobia, he was an open bisexual. But little did he know, his best friend was going through the same thing.

“Hi Kiyoko!” Tanaka said cheerfully, everyone in the room could practically hear the sparkles in his voice. Well, he made it so where people would think they actually heard hearts and sparkles.

Ryuunosuke Tanaka, much like Noya, had a crush on Kiyoko the previous year. His feelings were romantic, yet platonic, one side of him thought of her like a sister and the other as a potential girlfriend. But yet, he didn’t see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Those thoughts were reserved for Chikara Ennoshita, and only him. Ennoshita was a tease to him, a really big tease. The mischievous look in his eye when he got the reaction, he wanted out of Tanaka turned him on. But he was a closet bi. He was scared to come out because who knows how they would react. I mean, he knew they would support him, but what if he confessed to Ennoshita, how would he react. I mean, yeah, Ennoshita’s gay, but there were so many other attractive people here. He was positively scared. The only person he had told was Kiyoko, who was a demisexual lesbian, about his Ennoshita predicament and also promised to help ward off any sluts and fuck boys that might want to take advantage of her. She had told him, “if I have sexual feelings towards someone, then I know they’re the one.” They became closer after that since they both weren’t out to the team yet. Whenever Tanaka was in “gay panic mode,” he would usually tell Kiyoko about it, and he did that a lot.

Currently, Ennoshita was setting up the XBOX they were going to use to initiate the new first years. Tanaka loved the concentrated side of Ennoshita just as much as mischievous side. _Oh, how much I would give to kiss him right now._ Tanaka thought.

“And here we have an idiot with a buzzcut.” A new voice said.

“I may have a buzzcut, but i didn’t lose my brains, unlike him.” Said another.

Tanaka’s head snapped toward the new voices. “GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS! YOU REALLY HAD TO DO THAT, HUH?” He yelled, starting to run at the pair. Kinoshita and Narita, old friends of his and gay for each other, but nobody knew that. Somehow, they managed to keep their mutual pining in their pants.

“GET REKT, TANAKA!” Kinoshita called back, starting to run away. He was dragging Narita along by the wrist and from Ennoshita stood, Narita was blushing a bit. Tanaka laughed at the sight of it. He pulled out his phone and started recording.

“I’LL GET BLACKMAIL FOR YOU, TANAKA!” Ennoshita yelled, joining the other 3 2nd years.

“THANKS CHIKA!” Tanaka said, slightly blushing, which went unnoticed by Ennoshita.

It was now Ennoshita’s turn to blush. Sure, the couples had pet names for each other, but not really anyone else. Half the time, when they would call him a nickname, they would call him Enno. Well, Noya would call him Ennoshitface, but it wasn’t that often and it was usually to get him to join the others on their crackhead adventures.

“I’M GETTING PICTURES OF THIS!” Suga yelled. Based on who was with, you’d expect him to be kind, motherly, and nice. But that was kinda the opposite, he was kinda like Ennoshita, but in 3rd year form and even more of a crackhead. He started to run around snapping pictures of them just for the fun of it.

The class was either laughing or was just straight up annoyed.

“HEY, YOU 5 LITTLE SHITS!” Yelled Jess, charging toward the 5 first year Gekkos.

“OH NO! GUYS RUN!” Brayden exclaimed before dashing. The other four turned to see both Abby and Jess running toward them and instinctively started running.

“EVERYTIME, GUYS, EVERYTIME.” Britany yelled annoyed.

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US!”

“SCREW YOU!”

The rest of the class was just sort of watching this little chasing match around the gym just go on and on. “How long do you think they’re gonna keep running?” The pink-skinned girl asked the spiky red-haired boy next to her.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” He responded.

“OKAY GUYS SETTLE DOWN! WE HAVE AN INICIATION TO GET STARTED.” Daichi yelled. The running and the taking of photos stopped.

“WooAH!” one of the Gekkos called out before being tackled to the ground by their upperclassmen family, right in front of the rest of the class.

“Abby, Jess, if we play, you’re on the starting lineup.” Daichi told them scornfully.

“Damnit, I wanted Enno and Nari to be able to play.” Abby muttered, still laying on her underclassmen.

“Wait, who?” Luna asked, trying to wiggle out from under Abby. “GET OFF ME, YOU’RE CRUSHING ME!”

“Fine, fine Luna. We’ll do intros next.” Abby said, getting off Luna.

“So, anyway. I’m Daichi Sawamura, the team captain of this team of rascals.”

“I’m Koushi Sugawara, just call me Suga. Vice-Captain, and this guy’s boyfriend.” Suga said, elbowing Daichi in the gut.

“KOU!”

“Sorry, Dai, I had too.”

Daichi rolled his eyes at the comment, chuckling lightly. Suga had this giant smile on his face when he saw his boyfriend’s reaction. Daichi ended up giving Suga a hug from behind and snuggling into his neck, which was absolutely adorable.

“COUPLE GOALS!” Luna yelled out, which just so happened to be what everyone was thinking.

“Anyway, I’m Asahi Azumane, the ace.”

“And I’m Yuu Nishinoya, this dude’s boyfriend and this dude’s best friend.” He said, pointing at Asahi first, then Tanaka. “I’m the resident chaos bi, and my bro here gives off those vibes too.”

The comment scared the shit out of him, but he just thought ‘ _Mind as well_.’

“IM TANAKA AND I AM BISEXUAL.” He yelled before running off. Ennoshita was surprised to say the least, probably the most out of the whole team. He looked at Daichi, basically asking if he could go chase after Tanaka. Daichi put on his Dad LookTM and shook his head, since he was next. Kiyoko ended up running off after Tanaka, well naturally he would do that, he had just come out to the team and 30 1st years.

“Ok, so if he’s our disaster Bi, I’m the disaster gay. Chikara Ennoshita, whatever you do, don’t call me Chika.” Ennoshita said. He internally was screaming because he might have a chance now.

“Yeah, only the dude who just left can call him that.” Kinoshita commented. “I’m Hisashi Kinoshita, but y’all already know that.”

“I’m Kazuhito Narita, and obviously you already know that” Narita said. “we’re the ones who dragged some of y’all here.”

“I’m Jessie Gekko, the oldest of the 7 Gekkos we’ve got here today. I’m a 3rd year, just so y’all know.” Jess said. “Just call me Jess. If y’all hurt my two cousins, or my triplet siblings, I won’t hesitate to jump your ass. Especially the small one.”

The boys in the class instantly got intimidated by her. She’s a 3rd year, so naturally she would be pretty strong with and without her quirk.

“Jess, this isn’t Pokémon, stop using intimidation, she can fend for herself for the most part. But seriously, we will jump you. If you damage them in anyway, we will beat your ass. I’m Abby Gekko, 2nd year, nice to meet ya.” Abby said. Somehow, the more laidback second year was the more intimidating of the duo. It was clearly a shock to the rest of the team, they were normally happy, go-lucky, always willing to help others get to their fullest potential. But now they were aggressive, ready to attack, in other words, not themselves.

“And welcome to initiation.” Kiyoko said, dragging a distressed Tanaka back into the room. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, the team manager, and bouncing off this one right here, I’m a demisexual lesbian, so don’t even think about trying to ask me out boys.”

That statement surprised everyone and caused some disappointment from some of the boys. Thankfully, it also eased some of the tension from earlier, as well. Ennoshita felt some relief from then on out, he might just have a chance.

“So, let me just tell you that initiation has been going on for 10 years and counting and every team has their own initiation, which you will go through if you do choose to be on a sports team.” Daichi said. The TV behind him lit up as if on cue, displaying the initiation tactic, Just Dance 2020. “Whoever wins gets to decide what we’re doing up until club signups at 1. It’s 9 right now, so we’ve got a few hours. We need you to split off into pairs to make it easier to play and not mess up the sensor.”

“And you guys will have 15 pairs coming out of this so Abby and Jess will be joining you.” Suga said.

The class nodded and went about their way.

“Okay, first up dancing to ‘7 Rings,’ Aoyama and Mina.” Daichi called out from the list he suddenly produced.

The matches were set up based off of seat number, even against odd. Mina’s moves were quite impressive, getting perfects almost every single time. She ended up with a Megastar and a win.

The rest of the songs went by quickly, congratulating the winner and comforting the losers. Well, except once. In a turn of events, when it was Bakugou and Midoriya’s turn, the former seemingly having a grudge against the latter, Midoriya ended up winning, sending Bakugou into a fiery rage. No one could stop him, not even Daichi, whose quirk was based off of others fears. Kiyoko somehow stopped him with her quirk. One second, she was trying to calm him down, he did slightly, but then something hit his face and knocked him out cold.

Tanaka, Noya, Tsukishima, Luna and Kaminari were watching the whole thing and started cackling when Bakugou was knocked out.

“Would you all stop laughing?” Ennoshita attempted to ask them. But Tanaka and Noya were making noise but couldn’t form any words. Tsukishima was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh, but obviously failing. Luna had her mouth open, but no noise was coming out. Kaminari was straight up wheezing, he was still a bit tired and out of breath from his match (which he won), and his laughing didn’t help. They were absolutely hopeless. Unknowingly to the second year “mother-in-training,” the 3rd year vodka-aunt-turned-mother was silently laughing into his boyfriend’s shoulder, also trying hard not to make as big of a scene as his kohais.

Eventually they did stop laughing, but by that time, it was Tsukishima’s turn to go up. “Do your best guys!” Luna called out to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi was nervous going up against Tsukishima, someone he looked up to and his closest friend, not to mention his crush too. But when the music started playing, everything just started to fade away. Like when you get really into a video game, well a technical video game like Minecraft. He was getting move after move. He felt unstoppable. But soon enough, it was over, and Yamaguchi had won by a landslide. Yamaguchi’s Megastar next to Tsukishima 4 was a large difference and Tadashi was astonished.

“Tadashi, you were amazing.” Tsukishima told him after word. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Thank you, Tsukki!”

Next up was Yachi and Luna. “No hard feelings?” Luna asked.

Yachi nodded, finding comfort in someone who was so friendly.

Then the music started. Luna ended up winning and tried to soften the blow by saying, “Please, don’t feel bad, I just play this game a lot.”

The rest of the matches went by in a blur. Bakugou had woken up between Luna and Yamaguchi’s match and was being held back by Kiyoko.

In the end, Luna and Mina ended up tied, so they opted to just talk and do whatever they wanted. It was a nice initiation, and a lot tamer then others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the chapter. We won't have any 1-A shenanigans just yet since this is set at the beginning of the school year. Just so you know this based off an American school year, as I live in this horrid country.


	3. Class Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class heads to see clubs, lets see what they talk about my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my Daichi simp self took over for a bit. I think you can see where.
> 
> I also apologize for my bad writing.

“Well that’s time guys! I hope y’all had a good time! The Club Fair is in the cafeteria, so head on over there next. Everything you need to know is over there.” Daichi called out over the noise. The now official first years nodded. The girls grouped together and immediately started talking.

“So, did any of you guys find them cute?” Hagakure asked.

“I gotta admit the captain was hot, but I wouldn’t, like, date him or anything.” Luna replied.

“I gotta agree with you there, Luna.” Momo admitted.

“I mean, did you SEE his thighs?” Hagakure responded. 

“But like, what about in our class?” Mina then interjected, before anyone could respond. “Luna, I saw you warming up to those cute boys at your table. I mean, the two tallest are straight up MEALS.”

Luna got slightly uncomfortable when Mina said the last part, which raised a few eyebrows in the group.

“Luna, do you happen to be on the Ace spec?” Yachi asked.

“Very much so actually. I’m a full-blown ace, straight out of the deck. Well, not entirely straight.” The girl said, laughing slightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!” Mina apologized.

“It’s fine. But, anyway, what about your table Mina?”

Mina’s pink skin turned crimson at the question, which set off alarms in Luna’s head. “You don’t have to answer!” She said apologetically.

Mina shook her head. “No, no. I wanna get this off my chest.” She said.

All the girl’s eyes widened. “Mina, spill.” Ochaco said, curiously watching.

“Kirishima…” Mina looked down at her feet while they walked.

“He is very sweet.” Tsuyu commented.

“Yeah, he seems like the type of person to be a shoulder to cry on.” Jiro responded.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m pan and legit everyone IS SO PRETTY.” Britany added in. Mina started looking up after this comment.

“Then there’s me, your local lesbian.” Yachi said, looking at the ground. “I think I might be crushing on the manager…”

“She was absolutely stunning, so we don’t blame you, Yachi.” Luna said to her.

“I mean, you did hear her. Demisexual lesbian. I doubt she’s in a relationship.” Britany continued.

The group of girls continued on their way just chatting. Soon enough it drifted back to the team and the 9 girls agreed that everyone on the team was hot, especially the captain.

But off to the side, trailing not far behind, but far enough so they couldn’t eavesdrop, the boys were walking, chatting amongst themselves.

“Tsukishima, Kageyama, you think you’re gonna date any of them?” Kaminari attempted to ask.

Tsukishima and Kageyama exchanged glances, seemingly knowing what the other was thinking. “No, I’m not even straight.” Kei told him, scornfully.

“Yeah, same with me. Don’t even try to date them yet, its literally the first day.” Kageyama said.

“If I know my sister and my cousin well enough, they won’t let anybody hurt anyone without an acceptable apology.” Brayden said, basically glaring at Mineta. “I know you’re gonna get up to something you little shit.”

“Okay, okay, it’s not like I was gonna try after the two from earlier.” The pipsqueak responded.

“Those are my oldest cousins for you.”

“They probably don’t have strong quirks anyway.” Bakugou shot.

“I swear on my fucking ass- “

“DON’T YOU DARE, BRAYDEN.” Iida practically yelled, coming over to hold him back just in case. Iida was there until the situation calmed down and went back to his group.

Over with the girls, most of them were giggling, while Luna and Britany were leaning against each other, trying not to completely fall over. Jiro rolled her eyes at the sight, questioning how she became friends with these people so quickly.

“I was talking to Luna earlier, and she doesn’t seem like the person to be all ‘date-crazy,’ y’know?” Kaminari added.

“She’s ace, thank you very much. She incredibly open about it too.” Lucas informed the group. “As a matter of fact, she probably already told all the girls.”

“When you’ve grown up with that girl, god knows what she might do next.” Luther says solemnly.

“I keep forgetting you guys are the same age, the height difference is screwing with me.” Kirishima laughs.

“Yeah, who’s the oldest?” Sero asked, slightly laughing as well.

All eyes in this group turned toward the two boys. “Luna actually, by a few seconds. Then it was me, and Lucas here is the baby.” Luther said.

“LUTHER! C’MON, DID YOU HAVE TO DO ME LIKE THAT?” Lucas whined.

“Don’t. If Jess ever catches you or Abby hears you, you are dead.”

Lucas’s eyes widened.

“What does she even do to you?” Sato asked, slightly worried.

“She flicks me…” Lucas responded. “The only reason Abby actually tells is because she finds my reaction funny.”

The boys laugh and keep moving along.

“Do you guys even know what they’re saying?” Jiro asked, casting a look back.

“Based on how Luc was pouting, something about how this girl’s the oldest and he’s the youngest.” Britany replied.

Uraraka’s eyes widened. “Really? I pegged you for the youngest.” She said, surprised.

Luna chuckles at the comment. “Don’t worry, we get that a lot. It’s actually kinda funny now.” She replied.

Momo was smiling softly at the group. Everyone at her old schools tended to stay away from her thinking she was a show off. Her quirk and her dream to become a hero is what pushed her to do the best she could. She was glad that these girls accepted her so quickly, not for her looks, but for her.

“How about you Momo? Got any siblings?” Tsuyu asked.

“Unfortunately, not, I ended up growing up in a giant house with no one to spend time with.” She said solemnly.

“Hey, well y’know we’re gonna be here for you, right Momo?” Yachi said, stepping out of her bounds a bit. The pretty girl smiled at the other 8 with appreciation.

“Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.”

The girls continued to walk toward the upcoming cafeteria.

Separate from the all-boys group was Iida, Todoroki, Hinata, Midoriya, and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was currently spilling his guts out about his crush and how he was worried about it, since he didn’t know how Tsukishima would take it.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t even know my sexuality.” Izuku commented. “All I know is that I’m not straight and quite possibly on the Aromantic and Asexual spectrums.”

“On the topic of not knowing, I don’t even know my gender identity. All I know is that I’m not entirely male.” Hinata added.

“If you guys need any help, we are here to help. I would like to inform you that I am Asexual Heteromantic, so I may be of some assistance.” Iida commented.

“I don’t really know about this sort of thing, so would you mind helping me figure this stuff out?” Todoroki asked.

“Oh sure! We all would.” Yamaguchi answered, less worried than before. “Oh look, we’re at the Cafeteria now, wanna look at clubs together?”

Hinata and Midoriya answered for the other two and replied with a happy, “Yes!”

A few ways away, Tsukishima was looking over at Yamaguchi, hoping Hinata’s stupidity didn’t leak on to him. He turned to look at his cousin.

“When are you going to confess, Kei?” His cousin’s voice pestered him.

“I’ll get to it when I get to it, alright.” He shot back. Before the other boy could respond, Tsukishima spoke up and said, “And you better update me on that possible crush of yours.”

“Yeah, yeah got it.”

Then the two split up, looking at their options, setting their sights on only one club.

One that would change their lives and gave them a stronger sense of togetherness then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 bucks say you don't know who the cousin is.
> 
> I also wrote this quicker than I thought. Now I need to sleep, it's almost 4 am where I am.


	4. Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the 1-A volleyball gang gets unknowingly initiated into the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this one was rushed because i wanted to get this out today. Happy Halloween!

At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. Between club sign ups and initiations, it was tiring even for the more sociable of the class. A few people joined the Gender Sexualities Alliance (or GSA), the LGTBQIA+ club, a few joined Dance, others art, and lastly music. They had all done their initiations, leaving the last 10 anxiously waiting until it was time.

Luther glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to initiation time. “Guys, we better head out now. It’s almost time.” He said.

“Good luck! Don’t kill your siblings!” Kaminari called out.

Luther shook his head and went out the door. Everyone else said their see-you-laters and followed Luther toward the gym.

“Whatcha think initiation is gonna be like?” Luna asked offhandedly, not realizing she was speaking English.

“I don’t know, but it would be helpful if you spoke Japanese.” Luther corrected.

“Anyway, what do think initiation is gonna be like?” Luna asked again, in Japanese this time, but not after rolling her eyes.

“It’s probably Abby’s idea, if we’re being honest.” Brayden said. “She’s always coming up with some insane idea.”

“It might be Jess, or one of the other members though. Unless Abby has blackmail. Then again, Jess does have blackmail on her.” Britany stated.

“Yeah, and Jess has all the good ideas too.” Lucas said.

“That’s because you guys are basically the same.” Luna shot.

Lucas then got this offended look on his face. “I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU!” he said, going off in English. But the way he said it was more like, “I’AN EEN DO ANYTHIN T YOU!”

“WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SPEAK JAPANESE?” Luther yelled at the pair, getting a laugh from Britany and Brayden.

The other 5 were simply just watching the relatives interact and laughing it off. Sure, they were a chaotic group, that didn’t stop anyone from enjoying their presence. Most were happy to see a family that close to one another, especially at their age.

From a young age, all the Gekko children were taught to appreciate family and appreciate them no matter what. For the 7 in this generation, they all took up a single position on the line up. So, whenever they may play on the same team, they know whose gonna be where. Funnily enough, the only reason Luna is a Middle Blocker is because her “endurance is shit,” even though she can play Just Dance for hours on end. It mostly depends on how the young girl feels during a match.

“What language were you speaking?” Hinata asked.

“Oh, Floridian English,” Lucas responded. Them Tsukishima got this weird look on his face.

“The hell is that?” He said.

“You know how languages have different dialects, it’s basically a sub dialect.”

“Could you help tutor us if we need help?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Oh yeah totally, I sit at your table, don’t I? You can’t cheat off of me though.” Luna said.

“We can too. We know enough to survive in America, while these guys are 100% fluent.” Brayden said, gesturing to the triplets.

“I blame growing up in America.” Luther declared. “It’s also why we’re so chaotic. Y’know, Luna’s considered an introvert back in the States.”

“SHUT UP I’M AMBIVERT!” Luna “yelled” at her brother.

“But still, your friends came to you. You didn’t go to them. That same thing literally happened this morning.”

“Shut up before I spike your face.”

“Careful, you might hit your own.”

And that’s when Luther started running and Luna chasing after.

“Is he going to be okay?” Yachi said, visibly getting worried.

“Yeah, she’s just gonna tickle him.” Lucas responds. Then there was a loud crash.

Luther had been tackled American-Football-style to the ground and was being tickled by Luna.

“How often does this happen?” Yamaguchi asks.

“At least once a couple of days,” Lucas replies.

They calmed down soon enough, soon realizing they were where meant to be. The light was on, but where was the team?

Hidden in the darkness were 11 pairs of eyes watching them, carefully.

Then the lights went dark. The smallest members of the group and Yamaguchi immediately latched on to the closest person next to them.

“What’s happening?” Luna asked, worry clear.

“Luna, we need you to summon a torch.” Luther said.

“Really? Not the time.”

“Yes, it is, we need to see and you’re the video game nerd so c’mon.”

Then there was a flash. Luna caught a glimpse of a white and pink animatronic with a blue bunny on its right hand.

“Oh my god…” Luna’s voice was shaking. Out of all the FNAF animatronics, she was probably the most scared of Funtime Freddy.

Another flash. The animatronic got closer and Luna started backing away. The doors slammed behind her. The other three were now giving who they were holding on to (Brayden, Tsukishima, and Kageyama) a death grip.

Lucas seemed to pick up on the fact that Luna was now too scared to use her quirk, so he used the next best thing.

“LUMOS!” He called out. Light started emitting from the wand he used his quirk to summon. He pointed the wand at where Luna was looking and came face to face to the 6-foot tall Funtime Freddy animatronic. “Oh my god.”

He had just remembered something Luna told him after watching one of MatPat’s latest FNAF theories covering the short story books. He then shoved the wand into Luther’s hands and said, “There might be a body in there…”

Soon enough, the robot started oozing blood and guts from every opening, making everyone back away. Then there was movement from the robot. It opened its eyes and mouth and said, “Boo.”

Then the lights came back on and the look of fear on all of their faces was unmistakable.

“Congratulations, you just made it through initiation.” Jess said, walking toward Luna to help her get up. “Oh, Daichi. Good job, she doesn’t scare easily when it comes to FNAF.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it.” He said to her, deactivating his quirk.

Luna pouted.

“Don’t you dare whine, kid.” Abby told her.

She then lifted her arms and made a swift “X” motion at Abby.

“Well, skrew you too then.”

Luna stuck her tongue out to her sister.

“Anyways, since you already know us, we’ll tell you our quirks and positions.” Daichi said. “Wing spiker, quirk Fear, basically I can recreate any physical fear someone has and control it. Luna, I am so sorry, they put me up to it.” He pointed at Abby and Jess.

“Be glad I’m not pulling out Bendy.” She told them.

“Giant one?” Abby said, fear kicking in.

“No, the plushie.” Sarcasm was dripping off her voice.

“Before, you do anything, how about we continue what we’re doing.” Ennoshita shot in, getting everyone back on track, and before Luna could do anything.

This was gonna take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say Britany’s about 5’6-8, Brayden’s about Ennoshita and Daichi’s height (5’9. bby Yams is taller than his father and 2nd year mom), then Luther and Lucas (who are twins, sorry I didn’t specify. I will acknowledge a difference soon.) are 5’10. I jumped into this before I started planning anything out, so I apologize for any rough chapters. And yes, I do watch MatPat, and yes, I used my weird amount of knowledge on FNAF to write this. Happy Halloween y’all. Fun Fact: Funtime Foxy is 5’9 and what Lucas said is how I speak.


	5. A Short While Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, quirk introductions are nice. But insecurities? They can piss off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANAKA'S, ENNOSHITA'S, KINOSHITA'S, AND NARITA'S QUIRKS CAME OUT OF MY ASS I SORRY. SAME GOES FOR THEIR HERO NAMES.

Introductions were done quickly. Apparently, Suga’s quirk, Alter, allowed him to possess an altered form of someone’s quirk that he had come into contact with. Currently, the altered quirk he had was Daichi’s, but instead of fears, it was dreams. He also informed that he and Daichi’s hero names were Nightmare and Silversmith. He just so happened to be a setter, like Kageyama.

Asahi’s quirk, Momentum, allowed for him to increase the momentum on whatever he touched, if he so chooses. Daichi and Suga made it a point to say that the gentle giant would never use his quirk for personal gain. “Don’t go begging for him to use his quirk during the match. He got the ‘Ace’ title without his quirk, so let’s keep it that way.” Suga had said. Suga also provided his hero name, ‘Momentum’ fittingly enough. “I couldn’t come up with anything else!” The ace claimed. (Little did they know, Asahi could now do the same without even touching his target. Only small objects though.) He, like Daichi, was a wing spiker.

Noya’s quirk, Agility, was quite fitting, being that he quite agile already. His quirk allowed for him to increase his strength and speed based upon how energetic he was feeling. His quirk did feed off of his energy, so he seldom used it outside of class. He ended up giving himself ‘Energetic Hero: Lightning’ for a hero name. Luther thought it might be a subtle Flash reference, but he didn’t go pushing for answers. (No one knew that it was just to go with his ‘Rolling Thunder’ move.) This absolute madlad was the libero of the group and is quite famous across the Miyagi High School Volleyball scene. That last tidbit was given by Suga, Noya rolled his eyes at the comment. (“Don’t roll your eyes at your mother!” Suga had joked when he saw Noya roll his eyes.)

Tanaka’s quirk, Morale, increased the strength of himself and his teammates depending on his morale. So, this ended up with Tanaka working with his friends a lot in class. It was rocky at first, but they got the hang of it soon enough. This was also mainly how they ended up becoming known as the Hype Squad 6. His hero name, provided by Kinoshita, is ‘Morale Hero: Kodai Kōkoku.’ This ended up with another person saying that they couldn’t come up with anything else. Which was true though. (“He was literally the last person to get up to show his name,” Narita would later comment.) And yet again, another wing spiker.

Different from the previous members, Ennoshita’s quirk is Air Pulse, basically making him able to make air pulse at different rates and speeds. Due to training in and out of school, he is able to channel his power into an object and within his sight. His hero name was ‘Distance Hero: Pulse,’ also provided by Kinoshita. (“I actually came up with his name,” Kinoshita said, “He was just like, ‘Okay, whatever.’”) Hooray, another wing spiker.

Kinoshita, on the other hand, has Weapon Summon as a quirk. Bro could summon any weapon, but usually only summoned legal ones during class. The only reason he does this is because he didn’t want to get arrested when he was younger, and it just became a habit. His reason has also changed now, being that he wanted to be a good example for citizens. He plans of driving it into the ground that he would only use illegal weapons if it came to that. There’s a reason why his Hero name is ‘Weapons Hero: Dual Wield,’ his primary weapons is dual sword that he can handle with confidence. How many wing spikers is that now?

Narita’s quirk is able to bind things to one another, obviously called Bind. He can also unbind things if he wanted, but he often uses it to help Nishinoya and Tanaka to remember their stuff when they forget. The pair were one in the same, both having ADHD, and Narita was just nice like that. This is how he gained the rep of being like the 2nd year “parent” of the group and started the joke that he and Ennoshita were platonically married because of Ennoshita’s oh-so-obvious crush on the #5 wing spiker. There is no surprise that everyone suspects Narita to have a crush on Kinoshita because it seems the 2 relationships, and the one MASSIVE ‘mutual-pining’ situation, on the team happen to be standing right next to each other. Well, if anything else, his hero name is ‘Binding Hero: Conjunction,’ another one of Kinoshita’s masterminded hero names. He happened to be a middle blocker in a field of wing spikers.

Next up was Jess, whose quirk was Written Reality. She could basically summon anything out of any written work she had on hand. (Little did Luna know that she had stolen some of her old stories to use.) Like Suga, she had experience as a setter, but was a wing spiker for the team. Poor Narita, a single middle blocker in a field of wing spikers. Her Hero Name is ‘Fictitious Hero: Chosha.”

The last of the players was Abby. Her quirk is Reality Manipulation, basically she can transform whatever she wants into whatever she wants. But the bigger something is, the more draining. Her Hero Name is ‘Reality Hero; Illusion,’ which is possibly the most ironic name known to man. Naturally, she is also a wing spiker.

Now, the very last, but certainly not least, was Kiyoko, the manager. He quirk is Shields, allowing her to create shields with a wave of her hand. With this, her Hero Name is ‘Protective Hero: Shīrudo.’ (“Yes, this is how I knocked out that aggressive boy in your class. It seems like he has some sort of inferiority/god complex on his hands.” She said. The new ‘recruits’ took note of this.)

“I just wanna say, I really am sorry. I got blackmailed into it,” Daichi said. Luna just laughed it off.

“I mean, I was pretty scared. If it was one of the Nightmare animatronics, that would’ve been another story,” Luna replied, glancing at her fellow first years.

Ennoshita looked at her curiously. “How do you know so much about FNAF, anyway?” He asked.

Luna’s eyes lit up. “You’ve activated a monster,” Abby said. “and she just gonna keep talking.”

“So, I watch a lot of MatPat, he is my favorite Youtuber, and he has a bunch of FNAF videos. About 40 I think, I watched almost all of them by any chance. Since he covers a lot of content in said videos, there aren’t that many videos for nothing. The only thing he’s done more theories he’s done on is Nintendo, about 80, the last time I checked,” Luna rambled. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at her while she regurgitated a massive amount of information. “My current theory on the Nightmares are that they’re hallucinations cause by the steroids in the pill bottle on the nightstand and it’s during the time after the bite in that game. It’s probably the bite of ’83, but Scott gives us nothing for shit. Besides, I need to relook at AR for the life of me because lore. I swear to god, I need to watch the theories again, and then maybe watch a Bendy one to calm myself down. Anyway, to sum my theory up, basically; the crying child gets bit, he goes into this coma/dream state, sees the Nightmares in his nightmares, then hallucinations of them in which we see in the games.”

“Oh my god, you’re right, I activated a monster. How the FUCK did you come up with that?” Ennoshita asked, quite freaked out.

“Ummm, excessive Game Theory watching?” She replied. Everyone as speechless, except for the Gekkos. “Hey, we tried, we came, we saw. We made embarrassment, of me mostly, not you, me.”

“OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY?” Lucas freaked. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “It was a goddamn MatPat reference. Just so you know, she calls throwing a chair, a ‘Getting-Over-It’ because Markiplier threw a chair playing the game.”

“I know exactly which video it’s from. ‘Cuphead the Musical Bloopers’ from Random Encounters,” Luna said. More weird looks. “Sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

“She’s a smart kid, but according to her, she has a ‘chaos brain,’ so take that as you will,” Jess said.

“OH SAME!” Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka said, in sync.

“You guys have ADHD, too?” Luna asked.

“HELL YEAH!” Noya said, “I got hit with a mix of both hyperactive and inattentive.”

“I got hyperactive!” Tanaka said, excitedly.

“I got both too.” Hinata said, cheerily.

“I, unfortunately, got hit with inattentive.” Luna said.

“Oh great, now we have to deal with 4 crackheads.” Ennoshita jokingly complained. As a result, Tanaka released an offended scoff.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this, my beloved Chika.” He said dramatically, putting on a British accent for some ungodly reason. Hinata’s smile, which was already pretty big, grew wider. Tanaka, currently, was pretending that Ennoshita had shot him and was currently on the ground making “death” noises. Noya and Luna were snickering at the reference.

“Tanaka-senpai’s awesome! Like, like, you know how the hero walks away and then the thing behind them goes _BOOM_?” Hinata said, trying to put it into words. Tsukishima chuckled. He said, “Oh yeah, totally.”

“Quit it with the sarcasm, Stingyshima!”

“Like I would ever.”

And like the inner child that she is, Luna stuck out her tongue at Ennoshita. “What are you 5?” Jess called out to her.

“You love me!” Luna retorted.

“I was right, 4 crackheads. Some more than others.” Ennoshita said, trying not to laugh.

“Least I got a boyfriend before you did!” Noya teased. Ennoshita scoffed and said, “I will pulse the next volleyball you receive.”

“No, please don’t!”

“Then don’t bring up my relationship status.”

Then Daichi got out yet another clipboard, muttering “So many clipboards today.”

Suga gave his boyfriend a soft, sympathetic smile.

“From what I see here, we have 3 wing spikers, 3 middle blockers, a setter, a libero, an undecided, and a successor for Kiyoko.” Daichi said. “I see that we’re possibly gonna have to make a change.”

The captain was quiet for a few seconds before declaring, “Saturday, we’re going to have a 3 v. 3 and since there are 9 players this year, whoever wins out of the 3 teams get to play against us 3rd years.”

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Hinata suddenly got a worried look on their faces. “We’re gonna be decimated,” Yamaguchi said, face growing paler by the second.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be best if we have the ‘all-Gekko’ team sit out and have 1 Gekko with another duo,” Ennoshita commented.

“Good idea let’s do that. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Lucas, you’re a team. Kageyama, Hinata, and Luna, you’re a team.” Daichi then decided. Kageyama groaned.

“Why’d I have to get stuck with the short people?” He said.

Then Luna got this look, a hurt one. Lucas saw that there were faint black wisps coming off her body, but she was trying her best to keep it in. With Luna, you could tell what she was feeling just by looking at her. It was either her face or her quirk that told you it. It’s often unconsciously activated. If the feeling is positive, it would be her face. But if it were negative, it would be her quirk. Currently, she was quite ticked. Lucas had realized that said black whisps were like those of an Obscurial and informed his siblings for the situation, who in turn informed Daichi.

“You either work with them, or you won’t be a setter.”

That shut Kageyama down, as he held so much pride in his position.

The black whips around Luna were starting to look more prominent and a little inky. The tips of her fingers were starting to become a little bit inkier as well. Lucas was worried, he saw her face her fears, her insecurities. But the only one she never really got over was her height.

“Umm, Daichi?” Lucas asked. “Can Luna, Abby, and I go out for a bit?”

The captain looked at him and saw the worried glance Lucas gave his sister. “Yeah, go right ahead.” He replied. Abby then gestured form the siblings to follow her.

Lucas took Luna’s hand and led her out of the gym. When she became even inkier, Lucas picked her up bridal-style and continued to walk with their older sister.

They were led to an empty gym and Lucas set Luna down. The wisps had long since disappeared and the ink had taken over. That’s when the major difference occurred. A bright light filled the room. When it dimmed down, Luna was replaced by a Mini-Bendy.

“Hey, kid. You good now?” Abby said in English.

Luna nodded.

“You wanna say like this for a while?”

She nodded again. Lucas then started smiling and sat down next to his older sister. It was up to Luther and Jess to explain why they had to go out like that.

* * *

“It was her quirk. Whenever she’s upset about something, she will unconsciously start using her quirk. It’s usually 1 of 2 on some level. When she’s mad or annoyed, she will start to get Obscurial-ish. Like from Fantastic Beasts, the Harry Potter spinoff. Basically, black wisps off her body. If she loses it (which, like, never happens) she will go full Obscurial. If she’s sad, she will start to get inky. She would also turn into a little Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine, if she’s depressed or just because.” Jess informed.

“But that usually around people she trusts or thinks she can trust.” Luther said. “She also becomes a lot more affectionate around said people when she’s in her little Bendy form.”

“Was she holding back?” Asahi asked, worry explicitly on his face.

“Probably, with all things considered.”

“Can we see her?”

“We can try, but only 2 at a time.” Jess said. “I have a feeling I know where they might be.”

* * *

Kaminari was sitting casually on the sofa when Ochaco posed a question to the group. “What do you guys think the others are like?” She had asked.

The 4 Gekkos were simple, as they sat at the different tables. Brayden was quiet, but powerful. Britany was sweet, and friendly. Lucas was calm and caring. Luther was smart and funny. But the only things the class had to go off of for the middle group was their interactions during initiation.

Tsukishima was snarky, Yamaguchi was kind, Hinata was energetic, Kageyama was competitive, Yachi was hard-working, Luna was a shoulder to cry on. That’s all there was to say. It was the first day of school after all.

* * *

“This way,” Jess had said. They were coming up to another gym with the light on. Luther peeked inside and came in.

Luther walked up to his siblings and sat down. “How is she?”

“She wants to stay in this form for a while,” Lucas responded. Luna looked up from Lucas’s lap and looked at Luther. She moved from her brother’s lap to Luther’s, cuddling immediately into his side.

“Hey, Lun. The team wants to see you, are you okay with that?” Jess asked gently. Luna nodded. The oldest girl then gestured for the rest of the team to come in.

“Aww, she so small!” Noya said, petting Luna's head. She smiled at the contact and hugged the older boy’s leg. Noya smiled at the contact.

“Shima, can you pick me up?” Luna asked the blonde boy. He arched his eyebrow. “What? Nickname, I felt like it and I’m pretty sure ‘Tsuki’ is a Yamaguchi exclusive nickname.”

“Why do you want me to pick you up?”

“Because I’m small and I wanna feel tall and you’re the tallest.”

“Y’know, you can go to your regular form right.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Fine.”

Yamaguchi smiled at the interaction. He was happy Tsuki was making more friends, even if they were kinda pushing it a bit. But hey, whatcha gotta do. Tadashi was just happy to have a support system in the form of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i put my theory in here. same goes with the references i actually make regularly. i live sad life lmao.


	6. Well, We Tried, We Came, We Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the class is just chilling out waiting for the last squad to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i really put my favorite reference as the title.

“Just so you guys know, this space is just as safe as GSA. We’re like just as colorful as them.” Kinoshita added. “I’m the resident genderfluid, so feel free to ask if your questioning too. Hey, it also helps that I’m Pan too. I’ll give you guys my number if you need.”

“Well, as far as I know, Yachi’s a lesbian, Luna’s ace, Luc’s gay, Luth’s omisexual, I’m pan, Bray’s bi, Ab’s a lesbian, and then Jess’s bisexual panromantic. God knows what happened here.” Britany stated.

“Hey, its fine. I can add you guys to a few group chats with a few other players I know.”

“And I’m still trying to figure out my romantic attraction.” Luna laughs. It was weird to hear her voice coming out of the little devil darlin’s body.

“What about you 4? Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want too.” Suga asked.

“Gay,” Hinata cheerfully replied.

“Pan,” Kageyama said blatantly.

“Bi,” Tsukishima said.

“Pan,” Yamaguchi said, lastly.

“Great, more mafia members.” Kinoshita said cheerfully.

Luna was still on Tsukishima’s shoulders at this point and ready to get down. So, she tapped his head and asked, “Can you put me down now?”

The tall boy set her down and Luna changed back into her regular form.

“Can you change into anything else?” Noya asked curiously.

“No, actually. If I do it’s mostly unconscious and if I change intentionally, it takes a lot of energy to do so.” Luna laughed. “I wish I could though, I’ll try to work on it so I can.”

Noya smiled.

* * *

“Midoriya? Why does Bakugou call you ‘Deku?’” Ochaco asked, seemingly wanting to not to push anything.

“It’s a childhood nickname. He calls me ‘Deku’ and I call him ‘Kacchan’.” Midoriya said, happily. The bubbly girl could tell that there that there was more to their past than just that and she wanted to push more. But she held back. If she pushed for more, it would be kind of suspicious.

Bakugou had gone to his room a few minutes after the volleyball gang had left and holed up in there. She would go up and ask him, but she didn’t want to suffer his wrath. Besides, he was going to have to come down at some point, as they hadn’t eaten dinner yet. They were going to wait until the remaining members of the class finished with their initiations, a decision made by Mina.

Ever since then, everyone was just chatting.

“Jiro, stoop.” Kaminari complained from across the room. “I’m not gonna charge your phone, I don’t want to.”

“I’ll make you a custom playlist.” The punk-rock girl said simply, waving her phone around.

“Deal. What do you need to make the playlist?”

“I would say your number, but that would be going too fast.”

“THAT WAS SMOOOTH!” Sero called out from nearby. The comment incited soft laughter from around the room.

“I never called you for a flirt, Jiro!” Mina said, joining the conversation.

“Hey, I saw chance and I took it,” The dark-purple haired girl explained. No one saw the fast wink she sent Kaminari.

At this moment, Denki Kaminari knew he was utterly fucked. His face turned bright red at the action.

“What did you do?” Kirishima said, slightly freaking out. “His face is brighter than my hair!”

Then there was the ding of the elevator and out came Bakugou, in all his pissed off glory. “Why’s Dunce Face redder than Shitty Hair’s hair?” He said.

“Jiro just said the smoothest pickup line I have ever heard in my life,” Sero told him.

“Shorty? Really?” He said, not trying to hide his sarcasm. Jiro rolled her eyes at the comment and turned back to Kaminari. “That’s a sight.”

“Anyway, I just need 3 songs that you feel sum up your music taste.” She told him. The blonde boy simply just nodded and went to go find a piece of paper and a writing utensil to give to her.

* * *

Over with her group, Ochaco silently watched her more ‘chaotic’ classmates interact. She found her gaze lingering on the explosive boy across the room. _I wonder what he was like before now._

“Ochaco-san, what are you thinking about?” a voice called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her face immediately went red.

“I-I-I. Nothing!” She said a touch to loud, gaining a few stares from her classmates.

“Todoroki-kun, you’re making her uncomfortable!” Midoriya said, trying to make sure his Kirby-like friend was ok.

“I apologize, Ochaco-san.” The dual-haired boy said.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” She said.

Over off to the side, Iida and Tsuyu were happily talking about their siblings.

“Yeah, since my parents are usually on business trips, I’m the one who usually takes care of my siblings.” Tsu had said.

“That’s very noble of you. As the younger son, I never got that experience.” The blue-haired boy responded. Tsuyu gave her classmate a smile.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Bakugou was cooking food for the group the ingredients that seemed to be stocked in the dorms before they got there. “I thought were going to wait for the volleyball squad.” Momo told Bakugou.

“They might get here soon, Ponytail.” He responded, still maintaining his focus on the task in front of him. “I don’t suppose anyone else knows how to make anything so, I mind as well.”

“I guess that’s true.”

Momo was aware that she grew up in a more privileged environment. But she saw how her former classmates act and it wasn’t something she enjoyed seeing. Entitled children with entitled parents were all they were. They always told her she should be getting all the latest tech coming out, riding in all the latest cars, and wearing the trendiest clothes. But those were things she didn’t particularly enjoy. She liked the things she had, and she planned on keeping them.

Her parents always taught her the power and importance of modesty. It was something her parents had passed down from their parents, the generation that made their family’s fortune. They also taught her that there were a lot of people that didn’t have as much as they had, to give back. So, she studied and studied, training her mind and her quirk. It was a string of luck she was chosen to be recommended into the hero course, by passing the normal exam. It was a string of luck that she was deemed good enough to be admitted into the hero course. And now she was here. So, she took a chance, to step out of her bounds.

“Could you possibly teach me a few things?” Momo asked. Bakugou looked up. _Well, this is new. It’s not every day that someone askes ME of all people to ask for help._ The explosive boy thought. But he was in a good mood, so. “Why not. We’re going to spend the whole year together so, mind as well.” He replied.

She was going to try and become friends with one of the more intimidating members of the class.

* * *

“My god, something smells good in here,” Hinata says, stepping into the dorms.

“Reminds me of home, right Bray?” Britany asked her brother.

“Yeah, reminds me of Dad’s cooking,” He said. “Om should know how to make some.”

“I think he did cook this before, but he hasn’t cooked it in a while.” Lucas said.

“He probably picked up a few new recipes while he was in the sates, you know.”

“He and Maman usually took turns cooking, she might have taught him a few things.”

“Is that why your family is so close? Your parent’s relationship?” Yachi asked. Luna nodded.

“Actually, they were a trio. Our moms grew up in the states and met our dads while they were visiting from here, Japan. They ended up falling for each other, so they came to an agreement. When the time called, our mothers would move to Japan. In return, our fathers let our mother name us. That’s how a bunch of Japanese kids, living in Japan no less, got American names. We actually haven’t seen the 3rd part of our Mom’s trio since we moved here. That ‘cousin’ is actually full-blood Japanese and can speak the language too. But distance is what sets us apart,” Luna said.

“I bet you’re excited to see him again~,” Britany teased. Luna instantly got flustered and blushed.

“OH, SHUT UP BRITANY!”

“Oh, our little ace has crush, how cute is guy? Getting the least relationship obsessed person in this class to have a crush on him?” Mina continued, overhearing this gossip. Luna continued to turn crimson. Seeing this, the rest of the girls, aside from Momo and Jiro, came over.

“Why are you attacking me?” Luna continued.

“Do you guys have picture?” Hinata asked.

“Oh yeah, I certainly do,” Luther said.

“Luther!” Luna whined.

Luther pulled out his phone and started searching through his gallery. Then he found it. A video.

_“Daito! Daito! I dare you to kiss Luna on the cheek!” called out a voice, Luther’s voice._

_“Why are you recording?” The unfamiliar boy in the frame said. He was quite attractive. He had a sharp jawline and jet-black hair. Kind of like an Asian Georgenotfound with a sprinkle of Daichi and Asahi. He was built like a smaller football player._

_“This is of importance!”_

_“Ok fine, a dare’s a dare.”_

_The boy walked up to Luna and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, he gave her a quick kiss. But he missed her cheek, he got her lips._

_Luna’s eyes went wide and then she instantly ran away, her cheeks crimson._

And just like in the video, Luna’s eyes were wide, her cheeks were crimson, and ran to her room. Everyone now knew what her first kiss looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i have so many references i wanna out in here it's insane.


	7. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle moonlight finds something out

The rest of the class had sat down in silence. Momo had informed them that dinner would be ready in about half an hour. After Luna had run off, Iida had come to the group and gave them a long-winded lecture about how they shouldn’t do that to a classmate, as said classmate was going to hole themselves up inside their room.

No one spoke.

No one went after her.

They just her go.

It was the first day after all.

-

Luna just kept running and running and running. Honestly, it wasn’t that long of a run so, why was she exaggerating it like this. Well, it sounded better in her head. She skipped the elevator and headed straight for the stairs. She wanted to calm down, she didn’t want to talk about what she had just saw. She didn’t want to face her classmates.

Sure, the stairs were going to get her heartbeat up, but it’s not like this wasn’t normal. It’s not like any student were allowed to use the elevator back in the sates, back in Florida. The land that’s ridiculously hot and known for theme parks and weird crimes.

She got to her room on the 3rd floor. Her room specifically had turquoise painted near the ceiling and bright neon green on the near the ground with a black strip in the middle. She immediately flopped on to her bed and pulled out her phone, going straight toward YouTube. She clicked on the first video, a Game Theory video. A Bendy and the Ink Machine one in fact, theorizing what may happen in the currently unreleased ‘sequel,’ ‘Bendy and the Dark Revival.’

She was finally relaxing.

But something felt wrong.

Very wrong.

But she-

No, they-

HE felt like something was wrong. Everything felt wrong.

HE was in a female body.

HE was ‘The Queen of the Court’ for the love of god!

More discomfort at the thought of the name.

 _Calm your tits you gay lil shit._ A voice provided in his head.

That caused more questions and no answers.

He closed the video and went to his contacts. He needed help.

-

When Kinoshita got the text from Luna, no Lunar. When Kinoshita got the text from Lunar, he knew that the kid was going to be in for a trip. But he would help him regardless. He opened his phone and quickly went to the genderfluid group chat.

 **KinKin:** Guys, im going to add someone to the chat

 **KinKin:** He’s a first year here

 **KinKin:** He just got a wave of dysphoria, he thinks

 **KinKin:** Also he’s AFAB

**_KinKin added (XXX)XXX-XXXX to the group chat_ **

**KinKin:** This is Lunar Gekko, you may know him as Luna Gekko, the Queen of the Court

-

Lunar smiled at his phone. He was welcomed into the chat with open arms. He was the only first year in the chat by any chance, so it was nice to have a few older people to help him through whatever this is.

The oldest was Toruu Oikawa, a 3rd year at Aoba Johsai High school. They were the starting setter for their team. The other was Kenma Kozome, a 2nd year setter from Nekoma High School in Tokyo, Karasuno’s old rivals. They were also the starting setter for their team.

He really did hope that they would have a practice match together soon. He could only hope. But he would have to wait until after these next few days to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I might not post for a while so i can get a few chapters ahead on this fic. Oh and BTW, i have another fic with a small preview out. So if you like MCYT, go head over there. It's a Haikyuu-ish volleyball AU, so try it, yall might like it. All my stories are probably going to be slow builds so im sorry.
> 
> Again Im sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> Random plugin:  
> Twt: @soitried1  
> discord: meiflower #1719  
> wattpad: @slowlyfading1528


End file.
